A Dream, And A Wing
by OliverDaDino
Summary: In Canada, NS, theres a girl that's dreamed of a true friend, and now...That friend has come (Full Sum inside, rated for swearing in later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

A girl, that goes by 'blaze' has always been bullied, no one calls her by her real name, not even her mom and dad, She always wanted to fly high in the skies, one day a Pidgey seemingly finds away out of it's world, how will she hide this pokémon? And how will it change her school life? And besides that, find out WHY she was being bullied. A story of friendship, and dreams coming true.

That story begins...Now

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That's my life' that depressing thought was all that was in one girl's head as she walked home, a slight breeze blowing her strange colored hair, it started out black, then went to brown, with a slight hint of yellow. Her skin was brown, and she was tall, and she was also over weight.

'I hate my life, but I can't let anyone know this' the girl looked down to the ground, the walk home was always lonely, this girl, didn't have the best life, She didn't really have a name, so, let's just call her by the name she wished to have, 'Blaze'.

She had baggy jeans on, that had large slashes in them, and she also had a red shirt with a blue shirt under it.

When she got to her house she sighed, it was an old one, 20 years old; she had a big back yard with a large forest in it.

She was about to enter her house, when she looked back at the woods, and did something very strange.

She growled....

And that's why she was mad fun of, she acted like an animal at times, she couldn't control it, it just...Happened.

She dropped her backpack on the ground, and took off as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, when she got to the woods; she entered it, something flew past her, and left a mark on her cheek, yet she didn't care. She seemed to be looking for something.

And she found it.

It was a large tree, the only climbable one around, she lunged as far as she could and grabbed a part of the tree that was low, she then proceeded to climb the rest of the tree, when she got to her favorite sport, she started to feel tried. 

'I sleep this off' she thought, as she flew into a deep sleep.

Up above, there was a something flying that shouldn't be there.

It was a strange creature, small, and brown and white, it had been flying overhead and watching the girl, it drove down and landed on the girls lap.

'A friend' thought the creature. After watching the girl sleep it decided to wake her up.

"Pid? Pidgey!" The bird like creature cried.

The girl's dark brown eyes slowly opened, and she blinked.

"A Pidgey? But your not real! You're a Pokémon!" Obviously, Blaze acted different then what she felt, of course, the Pidgey saw this.

"Pidgey!" The bird creature said, known as a pokémon to Blaze.

"Ok, I know what I'll do, Sense no one's home, I'll take you home, and by the time I wake up! This will all be a dream!" Blaze thought out-loud, making the Pidgey blink.

"Pidgey! Pid! Pidgey!" The Pidgey cried.

(Translation: A dream? I'm NOT a dream!)

"Whatever you're talking about" Blaze jumped down from the tree, and started walking to her house, with the Pidgey flowing behide.

What will happen now? Who knows! Tune in for the next chapter off "A dream, And A Wing"

Oliver Out!


	2. The Trainer Is Being Trained

Another chapter for me! This is the humor comes in.

Blaze opened her door, The Pidgey flowing behide; Blaze grabbed her backpack before closing the door.

 "Pidgey? PID!" The bird creature said, landing onto of the computer, right on the webcam.

(Translation: Wow? WHAT'S THIS?)

"Whatever that things talking about.." Blaze muttered, pulling out the computer seat, she sat down and logged on.

" Life's like a pokémon game...It sucks has changed his or her name to: Bust a move and get into the grove!"

'Good, no wonder my friends think I'm crazy' Blaze thought.

"Pig, Pidgey? Pid, Pidgey" Pidgey said shacking his head.

(Translation: Your friends think your crazy? Nice, Nice friends)

" I don't know what you said, but I'd shut up before I make you into KFC, but change the C to a P" Blaze said, her eyes never leaving the computer.

Of course, The Pidgey gulped, wouldn't you?

Just then, a message popped up on MSN.

Emily says:

Yo, What's up?

Bust a move and get into the grove! Says:

Nothing, Yo?

Emily says:

Nothing, Just hangin', I still can't believe you kicked that guy's ass today at school, your mom and dad care?

Bust a move and get into the grove! Says:

Hey, he fucking dissevered it, little jackass

You see, there was a guy that always made fun of Blaze for being overweight, so Blaze beat him up, No biggie.

'Hmmm...So my soon-to-be-trainer, seems to dislike her weight? Well I'll help her with that!' Pidgey thought happily.

"Pidgey!" The bird pokémon said trying to get Blaze's attention, failing horriblely.

(Translation: Blaze!)

The tiny bird pokémon kept trying; who knew MSN could distract a girl from talking to a bird?

Emily says:

Ewwwwww!!!! I DO not like that kid!

Bust a move and get into the grove! Says:

Keh, and I'm stupid.

At this point, Pidgey had flown over and was now standing on Blaze's head. Getting mad, he picked her head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Blaze asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Pidgey! Pid! Pidgey! Pidgey! Gey!" The tiny bird cried.

(Translation: Let's do something!)

Oh, Blaze did something; she knocked Pidgey off her head and put a hat on.

"There, I did something, Wait? Did I just under stand you?" Blaze asked.

"Pid!" Pidgey said nodding his head.

(Translation: Yes!)

"Whatever!" Blaze then started to play on the computer again.  Pidgey now started to get mad, so he grabbed her hat.

"Hey! Give that back!" Pidgey grinned evilly, and flew off and out the door.

"GIVE.ME.THAT.BACK!" Blaze was now panting, she couldn't run that far, and Pidgey looked back, and grinned, he then flew into the forest.

"ARGH!!! GET BACK HERE YOU BIRD!"  Blaze ran after Tiny bird pokémon, she stopped, and leaned on a tree when she couldn't run anymore.

Pidgey grinned.

'Trainer need training! We can Train each other!' Pidgey thought happily, he drove down, and landed in front of Blaze.

"What----do---you---want?" Blaze somehow panted out.  

"Pid! Pidgey! Pidgey!" Pidgey said, smirking.

(Translation: FIRST, A NAME!)

"Hmmm... 'Bout Swift?" She asked, with her eyes closed still panting.

"Pidgey! Pid! Pidgey, Gey!" Pidgey said happily.

(Good! Now, I want you to start training!)

"Whatever! Now give me that hat!"

The smirk on Swift's face got bigger, as he grabbed the hat and flew off, he landed in a tree, and placed the hat there.

"Pid! Pidgey!"

(Translation: First, Climb the tree!)

"If there is a God...Let him kill me now!"

Fun? Yes....

Oliver Out!


End file.
